Ocean's Rebellion
by FindSarah
Summary: AU. Emma goes to travel across the ocean to visit a possible suitor to make her parents happy; however, before she can sail away, she gets kidnapped by none other then Captain Hook, the worst human out there...but why does he keep giving her that inescapable irresistible look?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Once Upon A Time**

* * *

"Emma, sweetheart" a woman with hair black as night calls to the golden haired woman who is standing on the balcony, staring off into the endless calm, cerulean sea. "Please," she beseeches, "just go meet the young man."

"Mom" Emma's wavy Aurelian hair swirls around her face as she turns to look at her mother. Her electric pearly grey eyes narrow in bitterness, "I thought we talked about this. I don't want to."

"Emma—" Snow hisses, matching her daughter's attitude, "Your father and I aren't expecting anything. We just want you to go meet him. He is very nice." Approaching her daughter, letting her hands rest on the elbows of the upset princess, "Please, just go meet him, you might like this one."

Emma puffs. This will be suitor number twenty-four. Her parents had been trying to get her to marry since she turned twenty summers, eight summers ago. Emma loves her mother, but not one of the suitors had matched her. At most, when she would ask why they wanted to have her hand, each suitor would falter and make a faulty excuse. Suitor number fifteen had said, "Because you are beautiful!" and when she asked for another reason he could not think of one.

"His going to be as stupid as the last twenty-three of them." Emma bites out bitterly.

"You don't know that, he could be the one!" Snow says smiling confidently. "It would really make your father, and I proud if you went."

Emma's angry pearl eyes glared into her mother's olive-green eyes, "Fine" She huffs with sharp seeping through her voice.

"Thank you, Emma!" Snow jumps with joy and hugs her daughter, "We truly aren't expecting anything, but your father and I have been trying to help you find your true love for so long, we just feel so much hope…"

'For me to end up happily ever after, you two' Emma rolls her eyes at the thought. "I'll go pack." Emma says begrudgingly. "Oh! I already did for you!" Snow smiles happily.

"You didn't know I was going to agree. Why did you pack my stuff?" Emma gasps, her eyebrows furrowed with vexation at her mother's actions.

"I knew you would agree." Snow smiles with mischief; "You will leave tomorrow morning to catch ship to meet him!"

Emma rolls her eyes as her mother sashays off with excitement. Turning back towards the ocean that glows orange with the sunset, "I don't believe in true love…" Emma whispers, "at least not for me" she sighs sadly as the memory of suitor number one filled her thoughts.

"Stop." Emma snaps at herself for trying to remember his face. It will only cause pain.

"Mom, can you read me a bedtime story?" Henry, her son asks.

Jumping in fright, "Henry!" Emma gasps as she turns to face her son, "When did you come in?" She questions with her hand over her racing heart.

"Just now." He mumbles quietly, "...so can you?" Henry looks up at her his dark chestnut eyes looking up at her.

"Of course." Emma smiles and rushes over to him, "What story do you want to hear tonight?" She takes his little, pale hand into her own and leans over to kiss his shaggy brown hair.

"I want to hear…" He says thoughtfully as they walk towards his room, "The story about Peter Pan."

Emma giggles, "Alright. Let's get you changes into your nighties, then I will tell you the story of the great Peter Pan."

The next morning comes too soon for Emma. The time dawn had arrived; her maids had come into her room to wake her. Of course, that did not matter since Emma did not sleep a wink.

"My lady?" One maid whispers, "It is time to awaken" She gently touches Emma's shoulder.

"I'm awake." Emma rustles and sits up in her feather bed, looking at all the maids. "Why are there so many of you today?"

"We are here to help dress you for the carriage ride and the ship ride, my lady." The same maid spoke up. "We had chosen the powder blue gown if you like it my lady." The maid signals for the other servants to bring the dress to show the princess.

Emma sighs, "Can't I…" she hesitates, "Where pants?"

The head girl seems astound and looks down, "The Queen, my lady has requested you wear a dress of your choosing." She fiddles nervously with the hem of her skirt, "We can retrieve another dress if you wish my lady."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Of course she does." Emma smiles at the head maid, "Can you do me a favor, Eliza?"

Eliza, the head maid looks up startled that the princess knows her name, "Y-y-yes? My lady?"

"Can you please sneak some pants and other clothing into the carriage?"

Eliza nods, "And not to tell the Queen?"

Emma smiles, "Yes, not to tell the Queen."

Eliza nods, "All right, my lady; however is this gown suitable for the carriage ride?"

Emma stares off, "Red. I would like to wear a red dress."

The entire group of maids scurries off to get the dress that had been requested.

"Remember your manners, Emma" Snow chides as she fixes the hairpiece in Emma's hair, "And don't talk about your training in weaponry either."

Emma scoffs as she brushes her mothers hands off, "You and Dad taught me!"

"Yes, well," Snow look amused, "Most men," She coughs, "Don't like to know a woman could best them in a spar."

"Moooooooom." Emma whines as the carriage pulls up.

"Emma! You will be fine! Your father and I will leave in three days time." Snow reassures her. "Henry!" Snow calls for her grandson, who had been sparring with his grandfather, "Come say goodbye!"

Henry quickly drops his wooden practice sword, "Mom!" he shouts and tackles into her. "Oh! Henry, careful!" Snow says as she reaches to adjust the hairpiece again.

"Mom!" Emma snaps as she flicks her wrist, singling her disapproval as she bent over to hug Henry. "Be good." Emma whispers and kisses his forehead.

"I will." Henry hugs her back, "Good luck" He grins, knowing his mother's reputation.

Emma nods at him before looking at her father, "Don't make him do anything stupid, Dad." Emma chides her father. "Me?" Charming raises his arms in defense, "I would do no such thing!"

"Mhmhm." Emma hums, "I'll miss you guys." She looks at all of them again, "Love you."

The family replies that they love her also as she climbs into the carriage. As the carriage pulls away, Emma tries not to think of the trip ahead of her.

"Princess, we are here." A loud booming voice echoed as the doors on the carriage opens.

"Thank you, Grumpy." Emma says sweetly as she steps out and down from the carriage. Emma glances towards the docking area that is crowded. "Let's go, princess." The dwarf holds out his hand. "Thank you." Emma takes his hand as the royal guards accompany her towards the ship.

As the company walks to the ship, the crowd parts ways to let the royal blood pass. Almost all of those on the dock bow to the princess as she walks by. "Hello." Emma nods as she passes, "Good day to you"

As she passes a group of men, she glances over to look closer at them. "Hello, love." One man dressed in a black leather tunic with a high collar. His hair is inky black hair contrast with lightly sun-kissed skin and his brilliant sea grey eyes and with his right earlobe there was a little dangling silver earring. This had to be the most attractive man she had seen in her life.

"G-good day." Emma stutters out as her party passes the group, his sexy devious smirk never leaving his face.

"Ah! Welcome princess!" The Captain of the royal ship approaches the princess, "Welcome aboard!" He smiles and bows to her.

"Thank you, Captain." Emma says sweetly, "We can we board?" She asks directly, wanting to be able to relax.

"Ah, yes." The Captain hesitates, "Well, there has been a slight issue, my princess."

"Excuse me?" Grumpy steps in, "What do you mean, there is a slight issue?" His blocky, short frame cutting off contact with the princess.

"Well, you see…" The Captain stutters. "No, you see!" Grumpy hollers angrily.

"Grumpy, no." Emma stops him, "We can just go to an inn." She pauses and looks at the Captain, "When do you think we can board ship?"

The Captain hesitates, "Tomorrow, my princess."

"TOMORROW?" Grumpy screams attracting more attention from the crowd around them. Emma flitches as she grabs Grumpy, "Let's just find an inn!" she begs.

"If you think—"

"Grumpy!" Emma hisses with a plea, "Stop, lets go." Grumpy gave the Captain one more stare down, "Let's go find an inn!" He announces before storming off, ahead of the company. The rest of the guards look toward their princess for an answer, "Well…" She looked at them, "You head the dwarf!" as she flings her arm towards the direction Grumpy had stormed off, "Let's go." She walked at the head of the company after the heated dwarf.

Emma had managed to let the maids leave her alone in her room of the inn. She sighs heavily. "I need a drink." She mumbles as she looks through the chests of clothing to find a pair pants and a top. She pulls out a pair of black, tight pants and slips them on and grabs the top. The top, which is white, lined with shimmering gold, is similar to a corset, but with long sleeves and a line of fur that sat around her shoulders.

Emma places a dagger into the left black boot she had put on once she released that the maids and servants had not packed her bow or sword. Sighing, she opens the window, peaking out below to see if there had been any patrolling royal guards. There weren't any.

Stepping out to straddle the ledge of the window. If she jumps, she would only get a bruise or two, and there are no other ways to get out of this inn without being seen. Emma reaches in to get her black cloak, before leaping over the edge of the window and landing on her feet before falling to the ground.

"Damn." Emma mumbles brushing off the dirt and checking for injuries. None. Looking both ways, she rushes off towards the tavern.

Emma, with her cloak on and hood up, casually walks into the bar; no one notices her presence, she is just another tavern-goer. Emma swaggers up to the bar and orders a scotch to start off. She hands the money to the bartender who made her drink and hands it to her within minutes. Emma lazily glances around the see who is about. Whores trying to play their profession with men, men drinking telling tall tales of their adventures, and a small sprawl of no worries.

Emma orders whiskey next and thinks back onto the divine seductive man who had greeted her, improperly! Emma is intrigued on who the man is and what is occupation is. Emma orders another mug of whiskey as she listens to the tales being told around her as she faces the bartender.

"Aye that evil crocodile cut off my hand!" She listens in.

"Rumpelstiltskin is his name, some know him as the Dark One, but I…" The man stops, "I know him as crocodile" Her face still facings the bartender, she slowly beings to turn around to see the man. Emma knew Rumpelstiltskin; he is locked in a dungeon that her parents tricked him into trapped.

"I plan on skinning the blasted crock, when I find him. He has kept himself well hidden from me, but I shall find him. I will take my revenge on him for cutting off my hand."

Emma starts at the man. The same man who greeted her earlier in the day. "Aye, Hook, you will!" One of the men lifts his mug to the Captain.

'Wait…Captain Hook?' Emma's blood rushes, 'He is a PIRATE.' Shame fills her as she turns to leave a tip for the bartender. "Thank you." She mumbles.

"No problem, princess." The bartender answers and winks at her when she looks at him in shocked.

She turns to give the man one last look, she wants to remember his striking features and those gorgeous stormy ocean eyes. His eyes met hers, and his face turns into an attraction of interest with lustful filling. Gasping, Emma rushes out of the tavern, running back to the inn, stumbling from the buzz she had received from the alcohol.

Turning to look back to see if had come chasing after her, Emma trips on the cobblestone road and almost hit the street had, not to warm arms wrapped around her. "Easy there, love." The stranger—Captain Hook—jokes as he lifts her up onto her feet.

Emma looks up at him with fear, unable to move, his arms never leaving her waist. "Look here," He grins lustfully, "I have the princess falling for me."

Emma scoffs, "No, you don't" and tries to push him away, but his grips tighten. He laughs and lets her go. "Why is a princess doing at this late?" His dark eyes stared into her.

"Why shouldn't a princess be out?" Emma sneers as she backs away from the charming pirate.

"Hmm." The pirate pretends to ponder, "Possibly, lass because there are pirate about."

"Like you?" Emma says as she stares at his hook.

"Aye," He smirks as he looks her up and down, "Like me."

"If you are going to kidnap me, you better try harder." Emma challenges him as she pulls the dagger from her boot and points it at him. He just laughs, "I am not going to kidnap you, as temping as that is…" He pauses as he gets closer to her, his eyes memorizing her, "the things I'd love to do to you, lass." He touches her hair, "But I have better things to do now be a good princess and run home."

Emma stares at him in shock as he turns and walks away, "You have better things to do than kidnap a princess?" She yells to his fading form.

"Aye, lass I do." He yells back, not bothering to turn around as he disappears into the darkness of night.

Emma stares perplexed at the blackness of where he had disappeared before turning around and returning to her inn.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Let me know by reviewing, following, or ****favoring! Or all three! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who favored, followed, or reviewed this story. You do not understand how much I love seeing my email get flooded with all the comments you say to me. I literally love it so much. It makes me want to write more because I know you all enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...or any part of Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

"Princess!" Grumpy hollers as he spots Emma half way up the inn. Emma's toes are barely on the aged wooden edge of the wall, and her fingers are holding onto a window ledge. "Princess! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Uh…" Emma glances down over her shoulder, "…I needed some fresh air…" her fingers holding tightly to the ancient wood.

"Then open a window, not climb out of one!" Grumpy glares up at her, "What are you really doing?" Grumpy snaps as he points his finger up at her, "Get down. Or Snow will have your head."

Emma protests in irritation, her arms now throbbing from dangling onto the ledge for too long. "You two," Grumpy points at two young guards, "Go open that window!" Grumpy snaps. Emma sighs and kicks the window in frustration. Within minutes, the guards had infiltrated the unsuspecting person in the room.

"Come in, Princess." One guard states as he holds out his hand for Emma to take. She takes his hand and climbs in. Emma looks at the man who is staying in the room, who is shaking in fear, with his towel draped around his waist still soaked in water. Emma falters, "Sorry…" she mumbles as the man jumps in surprise, nearly dropping the towel. "Oh!" Emma screeches as she rushes out of the room, the guards following behind her, her face red from seeing the naked man.

When she gets to her room, Grumpy is already waiting for her, "What is wrong with you?" He yells, "Running off like that. Snow would have been worried sick!"

Emma sits down staring blankly at the angry dwarf who is belittling her. "You could have been abducted! Or worst! Killed!"

"Grumpy!" Emma snaps, "I am not a child anymore!" She tips the chair onto the back to legs, "I'm not brainless!"

"Then stop acting like it." Grumpy snaps brutally, "Stay in your room for the rest of the night. I thought I didn't need to have a patrol around the inn, but I guess I was mistaken." With that, Grumpy storms out of the room and slams the door shut. Emma can overhear him barking orders to the men.

Emma bows her head as sorrow fills her. She can understand why Grumpy is upset because she had been disrespectful and, quite frankly, she had been deceitful. Something she could not understand is that even though she is a princess, no one trusted her to do anything properly. Sure, she had slipped off into the night, but she had been coming back. Emma is aware of her royal responsibilities, but no one has faith in her to execute them correctly. Even her parents, loving as they are, thought they had to step in to help her find her true love.

Out of frustration, Emma bangs her head against the wall before making her way to the small bed in the room. Too angry and displeased to change into her pajamas, Emma covers her self with the bed sheets and tries to sleep.

Emma awakes when the entire inn is wavering and rattling. Screams rush into Emma's ears as she hastens up from her bed and begins looking around for the source. Emma stares at the red-orange glows are glowing in from her cracked window and moves towards it and open it. Fire.

Flames have swallow up half of the seacoast village and people are rushing trying to escape the fire and the pirate, who are massacring the community.

"Princess!" Emma's head turns to see Grumpy barreling in to her room, "You need to flee, now!" He hands her an embezzled cutlass, "Take this."

Emma stares down at the old dwarf, "Grumpy, what is going on?" Her voice cracks.

"It's an attack. Now, GO." The dwarf thrusts her onto the ledge of the window as two pirates sauntered in, grinning with satisfaction of the kills they had just done. "Look here, a dwarf and the Princess!" One sneers as he pulls his sword up to Grumpy.

"You leave the Princess alone." Grumpy states as he pulls his axe up and gets ready to fight.

"The blasted dwarf thinks he can fight!" The other jokes and pushes his comrade in jest. Both pirates look at each other for a second before double-teaming the protective dwarf. Grumpy did not stand a chance against two thieves. Emma watches in horror as the pirate who spoken first, pierces Grumpy in the abdomen with his blade. "GRUMPY!" She cries as he looks towards her and mouths, "run" before crumpling onto the wooden floor.

Emma stares on in hysteria as the pirates grin up at her. "Sorry, did we kill your friend?" the less experienced one jokes. Emma stares down at Grumpy's body, "I'm sorry…" she says softly, tears running down her face. Emma gave the murderers one last look before leaping out the window.

Emma lands on her knees as she bites off a cry of pain. She can hear the cursing of the two pirates who are upset that she had jumped out of the window. Emma pushes herself onto her feet and starts running in the direction of the forest.

As she turns a corner of one of the buildings, Emma runs into the Captain of the Royal ship. "Captain!" Emma cries, her tears tell falling over the death of her friend, "You are alive!"

The Captain looks relieve to see her, "You are alive Princess, good!" He grabs her arm, "We need to get you out of here" He whispers as he leads her off and into an empty house.

"I can go out into the forest, I know how to live off the land." Emma stutters out as she watches the Captain look out the windows. "That won't be required, Emma." The Captain turns to her, his voice had changed.

"What do you mean?" Emma inquiries as fear runs through her blood.

"Because you are coming with me, love."

'_That voice.' _Emma thinks as she recognizes who it belongs to.

Emma turns to look at the pirate captain, but a burlap bag is flung over her head, "Now be a good lass and go to sleep" Captain Hook says as he presses something against her nose and mouth. Emma struggles to stay awake, but the sedative takes control and causes her to fall unconscious.

Emma awakens into a dusky, clammy, foul cell. She instantly recognizes the feeling of swaying from that of a boat. She is on a ship.

The sedative still having control of her, Emma tries to remember what happened and how she got here. Slowly the recollection of the two pirates killing Grumpy fill her mind and soon after how the royal Captain had led her into a trap.

Adrenaline gushes through her veins and Emma sits up and tries to get ahold of her surroundings. She is not in chains. That is a good sign. Her dagger is gone, however.

Suddenly, a loud bang comes from farther up and out of sight from her cell. "Come on, ye wanted to spy wit' ye eye th' princess that he caught, don't ye?" A baritone whispers.

"Yeah, I do!" A mouse like voice says in defense.

"Then hurry up." The baritone slurs, "I don't want to have th' cap'n findin' out."

Emma feigns sleep as the voices approach her cell. "Can I go touch her?" The mousy voice asks. The baritone does not respond at first but agrees. "Be quick 'bout it." He says as he opens the squeaky door.

Emma hears the timid voice scramble in, breathing heavily.

'Wait…just wait… for the right time to hit him.' Emma thinks to herself.

She feels the mousy man touch her face; he gets closer, his breath brushing against her face in soft, smelly, puffs. Emma opens her eyes and head-butts the man.

The man falls over unconscious. The baritone man is a large man, who can't move as fast as she can.

With no hesitation Emma storms up onto the man, grabs his arm and twist it around. He yelps in pain as she manages to push him into the wall, "Move." She grumbles as she tries to pull him over into the cell with the mousy man. Emma digs her nails into the man's head. "Ow, ye bitch." He snarls. "Move, and I'll dig out your eyes will my nails." Emma whispers, "Be a good pirate and get into the cell."

"Ye won't really tear out me eyes, would ye? Ye be a princess" The oversized baby whines. "Do you want to find out?" Emma whispers as she pulls his hair again.

He whines as he lets her pull him to the cell.

'Strange.' Emma thinks, 'I thought pirates are suppose to be fearless.'

She slams the cell door shut, which automatically bolted. She gave the burly pirate one more look before making her way to the top of the deck.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest as she softly treaded up the stairs, trying not to alert any surrounding pirates. As she reaches the top deck, Emma gets low to the stairs and glances out. When she sees how many pirates are on deck, she feels stupid for even attempting an escape. She had to be miles away from the coast and surrounded by pirates. Her father had always called her rash, just like her mother.

Maybe she could jump off over the edge of the ship. She will more than likely drown, but would death be better than being trapped on a pirate ship?

She sighed as Henry's face flashed through her eyes. No, it's not. Nothing is worst then being separated from him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A dark voice spoke up from behind her, "a prisoner trying to escape?"

Emma shrieks as the man grips her golden curls as he laughs with an evil chortle, "Do you know what happens to those who try to escape?" The man hauls Emma's head back to look into eyes. It's the man who was supposed to be the Captain of the royal ship. "They get disciplined."

He hanks her hair, causing her to scream out once more, and starts dragging her up the stairs. "Look who I got!" he hollers as some of the men look at her and laugh. "I got a princess trying to escape. And what do we do to those who don't obey the rules?" He cackles madly.

"Punishment." A few shout from their post.

The man gazes down with murder in his eyes, "Yes. We punish them, men! Tie 'er up!"

Two of them men grab her as Emma begins to yell at the top of her lungs. They tie her hands to a wooden post as the man who had posed as an ally snaps the whip the air with a lock crack that sending terror through her body.

"How many slashes, men?" He calls out rhetorically. He walks around the frightening princess, laughing as she flitches. "I think twenty lashes should be enough."

Not bothering to remove her top, the man cracks the whip and smiles gleefully as it snaps against the pretty blonde's back, ripping the shirt and causing immediate swelling and tearing of her supple pale skin. "Count, whore." He demands, "Or you will get double the lashes."

"O-one." Emma bites out as tears run from her eyes. The man lets loose another crack of the whip creating a bloody 'x' on her back. "T-t-two." Emma shouts in pain.

"And what do you think you are doing?" a passive, sassy yet notably furious voice causes everyone to stop in fear.

Emma never thought that a pirate's voice could be so heavenly.

"The prisoner escaped Cap'n. I was obligated to punish her" The man answers.

"Obligated, aye?" Hook stares at the man, "Leroy, are you the captain of this ship?"

"Nay, Cap'n." Leroy answers him.

"Then why are you beating my prisoner, without my permission?" Hook glares with heated peevishness down at the man while attentively fiddling with the tip of his hook.

"I didn't think…"

"You didn't think is right, lad." Hook glares down at the man, "Get off my ship."

"But Cap'n!" Leroy yells, "She escaped!"

"You are a bloody imp if you don't think I hear what is talked about on my ship." Hook glares at him, "Get off my ship." Hook turns around to stare out to open sea.

"We are in the middle of the ocean!"

_Swoosh._

Leroy's body fell heavily on to the wooden floor, dead, with a small dagger sticking out of his chest. "The rest of you men, go get the blocks from the cell and throw them overboard as well." Hook demands as he stares at the dead body of Leroy. Five men walked down to retrieve the double-crossers with others move to toss the corpse of Leroy overboard.

"Smee, cut the lass down." Hook demands.

Smee says nothing but obeys his captain and cuts the girl loose. "Princess, you will follow me." Hook says and begins to walk away, towards his cabin on the upper level of the deck.

"Come on, lass, you don't want to keep him waiting." Smee looks down kindly at the girl, "Let's go." He helps her up. "Off you go, lass."

Emma stares at him for a long time before hurrying after the Pirate Captain shuddering in pain the whole way there.

When Emma pushes the doors to the cabin with her tears now dried. Emma sees him standing by a glass cupboard pouring dark rum into two glass goblets. Emma stares at the glasses filled with a strong golden-brown color with the divine pungent smell fills her nose.

"How is your back, love?" Hook asks as he turns around and walks towards her with one of the dark rum crystal glass in his hand and hands it to her. Emma stares at the glass before walking around him, "I'm not a lady, and I don't need a glass." She says with sass as she grabs the bottle of rum and takes a mouthful of it. Emma, at this point, does not feel like she is anything really. Just a regular person who just had a whip to her back.

Hook stares down at the glass meant for the girl before shrugging and drinking it in one gulp. Hook turns to look at the beauty of a blonde and stares quietly as she holds the rum in one hand while seizing in pain. "That, love" Hook says, "is going to get infected if it doesn't get cleaned."

Emma shrugs as she gulps down more rum, "Sounds like my problem, pirate."

Hook smirks, "Ah, well, love" He walks up behind her, "I need you alive." He whispers, his hot breath stimulating her ear.

"What do you want with me?" Emma slams down the bottle and cracking it.

Emma can feel his leer grow, "I'm taking you to the Evil Queen so she can take revenge on dear Snow White and her Prince Charming."

Trying to hide her shock, "Why? What do you get out of it?"

Hook laughs cockily, "She will tell me where Rumpelstiltskin is and how to get past any protection he has."

Emma turns abruptly to face him cowering in pain. She knew this will be the only possible chance of getting back to Henry. Emma knows she has to make a deal with this pirate, "W-what" she hisses, "if I can tell you, as well as take you to him?"

Hook cocks his head to the side, curious about the offer, "You," He smirks with desire in his eyes as he strokes her locks, "Know where the Dark One is?"

"Yes." Emma says pointedly attempting to overlook the discomfort in her back as well as the close contact that Hook seems to enjoy. A chill rushes over her body.

"But do you know how to kill him?"

Emma pauses, "No…"

Hook looks at her with a charming curiosity, "What is in it for you, love?" he says looking deep into her eyes with his voice low and husky

"Three things: you don't lock me in that cell again. I get to stay in a room. You take me back to my family."

Hook stares at her, contemplating on the agreement, "Aye, love, you got yourself a deal."

Hook holds out his sole hand to seal the deal and as Emma's hand rest in his, sealing the deal, she collapses and faints from loss of blood.

* * *

**I hope you shipmates enjoy this chapter...let me know your thoughts!**

***Yes, I did take the "I'm not a lady, I don't need a cup" thing from Mila Kunis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my two lovely betas, sassyassfandoms and mothermckarther for taking the time to edit this story! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

***Edit: 12/17/12:**

**I changed the dynamite between Hook and Emma when she finds the dairy because after working on the fourth chapter, I decided it had been WAY OOC. Anyway, here is the updated version.**

* * *

Emma awakens on a feather soft bed, her head spinning with heaviness. The feeling is worst than her first hang over; her body feels extremely heavy and is in excoriating pain. Her head feels like the time Henry, when he had been a little boy, he accidentally ran full speed and head-butted her and, causing her to be knocked unconscious.

Grunting as she forces her body onto her elbows, Emma glances around the room; she is in the captain's cabin, on the ship.

The cabin is made out of cherry wood with golden paint along the trim and carvings. Arched panel windows are behind her, letting the sunset glow and adding golden-pink hue to the room. A few feet from the king-sized bed there is a round wooden dining table. Embroidered, deep-red cloths cover the polished wood, and, the table is set for two.

Emma looks down and stares, shocked, at the white bandages that cover her chest. 'The NERVE of that man!' She blushes scarlet, 'Undressing me while I was passed out!' Emma glares at the open shelves of red and white porcelain debating if she should take her anger out on the fragile dishware or not.

"I hope that blush is because of me, love," the pirate captain says saucily, smirking as he stares at the disrobed vixen lying in his bed. Emma rolls her eyes, "Not even close," she says and pulls the quilted blanket over her bandaged chest.

"Too bad, lass," Hook says with his head tilled down slightly, staring at the enticing women before him.

"Where am I staying?" Emma asks as she moves off the bed wrapping the sheet over her shoulders. Hook smirks arrogantly; "Here," he says as he motions to the room with his hook.

"You're joking." Emma says plainly.

"Not at all, lass." Hook grins with satisfaction, "You'll be sleeping here. Think of it as a favor of sorts."

"I didn't agree to this," Emma roars.

"In fact, love, you did." Hook's face is determined, "You said a room, not what or which room."

"You bastard."

Hook smirks as a knock is heard. "Food, Cap'n!"

"Ah! Smee!" Hook says joyfully and lets the man in, "Set it on the table!" Smee nods with a huge smile on his face, "Yes, Cap'n"

Once the food has been placed, Smee smiles once more at his captain before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"Supper?" Hook gestures to the food as he walks to get some rum, "This, lass," he shows her the bottle, "is premium rum, aged in bourbon." He stares at the princess for a moment. "Perfect for this evening."

Emma rolls her eyes, "If you think you're going to get me to sleep with you, you're wrong."

"Ah! Don't be so brash, love!" Hook shakes his head as he pours the rum into goblets. "Care to join me?"

Emma stares at the handsome face of the captain before glancing at the food: fish. Emma wrinkles her nose in disgust, "Fish? Really?"

Hook looks at her while he takes off his jacket and starts to roll up the sleeves of his loose, black cotton shirt, "At sea, princess." He looks at her one last time before taking a seat.

"Can I at least have a shirt?" Emma sighs hugging the blanket around her shoulders.

Hook smirks up at her, "All you had to do was ask, love." He points to a drawer, "That one."

Emma turns around and touches one of the drawers, "This one?"

"Yes, love."

Ignoring the pet names, Emma opens the drawer and pulls out a beige cotton shirt. When the shirt comes free, a shiny object falls onto the floor. "What's this?" Emma calls to Hook as she bends over to pick it up: a shiny necklace with a large red and gold medallion. Emma's fingers brush over the gorgeous metal.

"Don't touch that!" Hook yells as he stands up abruptly, his chair falling to the floor with a bang. Hook storms up onto Emma and grabs her wrist, "Don't. Touch. It."

Glaring up at the blasted pirate, "Let go!" Emma snaps.

"Just…don't touch this." Hook glares at her, his eyes filled to the brim with hatred and malice.

"Asshole." Emma mutters, "You told me to go through the fucking drawer!"

Silence. They both glare at each other.

Hook breaks the silent first.

"Gods, woman, you would make one hell of a pirate!" Sassy Hook has returned to the ship, "Got an arm on you, love."

"You got one hell of a personality, pirate." Emma says still staring flabbergasted at the crazy pirate whom she had made a deal with, "So, whose necklace is it?" Emma treads softly onto the subject.

Emma watches in amazement as Hook's appearance changes from humorous to tender and shameful. 'Remarkable…' Emma thinks with astonishment at the transformation of the man.

He is staring at his right forearm; a heart with a dagger being pierced through it and a banner saying 'Milah'.

"Who's Milah?" Emma asks as she takes his forearm, lightly tracing the tattoo.

Hook stares at her, blankly, "Someone from long ago."

"Where is she?" Emma asks softly, looking into his eyes that mask his emotions. "She is gone." Hook answers directly and pulls his arm out of her grasp and walks to the table.

Emma stares at his retreating figure, "Rumpelstiltskin. That is why you want to get to him. He did something to her. And he took your hand in the process, didn't he?"

"Tell me, Emma, have you ever been in love?" Hook asks as he turns around to face her.

"N-no."

"Then for someone who has never been in love, you are very perceptive." Hook glances at her once more before taking his seat at the table and starts to eat.

Emma stands with the cotton shirt in her hand, unsure if she should go sit with him after the awkward moment of unintentionally sharing his history to her.

It takes Emma a few seconds to decide. Then, throwing on the loose shirt, Emma walks over to sit across the table from him. Hook glances up at her, "Ah." He grins, "I like it when a woman wears my clothing."

"Shut up." Emma glares as she pulls off a piece of fish.

After both Hook and Emma have finished eating, Hook places the tray outside for one of the crew to pick up the leftovers. "So…" Emma starts awkwardly, "Where will I be sleeping in here?"

"The bed, of course." Hook smiles lustfully, "You know…" He brushes his hook over his chin, "You will be the first woman whom has slept in my bed without…other more pleasurable activities" He winks cheekily at her, "We could…" he says, his voice low as he walks closer to her, "always…rectify that."

"Hook." Emma says sternly, ignoring the tightness in her belly and lower regions.

He grins, "All right." He puts his arms up in defense, "The offer still stands, love." He winks.

"That still doesn't answer the issue of where I will be sleeping" Emma says as she looks around the room for anywhere she could sleep. Hook grins, "Like I said. The bed." Before walking to a couch that Emma had not noticed before.

"Oh! I can sleep there if you want." Emma offers.

"Me offering my bed, with no strings attached, is me being a gentleman." he says as he pulls out a blanket.

"A pirate and a gentleman?" Emma asks as she sits on the edge of the bed, "Isn't that a bit contradictory?" she asks.

"I'm always a gentleman." Hook winks at her, "Now, pet, go to sleep."

"Pet? Really?" Emma huffs as she lies down in the bed, "Why don't you just call me Emma?"

Hook smirks as he starts blowing out the candles, "Because" he whispers, "where's the fun in that?" he huffs as he blows out the last candle leaving the room in darkness except for the moonlight that glows from the window.

"Goodnight, Hook," Emma murmurs as she gets comfortable.

"Goodnight, lass," he mutters back as she hears the faint squeaking of the couch bending under his weight.

* * *

Emma wakes up to her body tumbling off the bed. "God damn it!" she yells, trying to figure out what has happened. Emma can hear Hook muttering profanity, "Hook! What the hell happened?"

"I don't bloody know, woman." Hook snarls as he throws on his jacket, "I'm about to find out," he says as he storms out of the room.

Emma immediately follows after him, "Are we being attacked?" Emma shouts as she catches up to him. "I don't know." Hook glances down at her, "Why did you even leave the room, pet? You'd be useless. Go back."

"I know how to fight." Emma snaps proudly as she continues to follow him.

"Do you, love? Never would have guessed with the scene at the village."

"I-I-I…" Emma stutters trying to explain what happened to her.

"Be a good princess and turn around." Hook is in her face. They have almost reached the deck, "And go back to the room." He turns and walks onto the deck without glancing back.

"The hell I won't." Emma whispers heatedly and follows after him. The moon is high, lighting up the entire deck with the glowing ivory light.

"Men!" Hook shouts as he takes his place on the higher level of the deck, near the helm, "Who is going to tell what in bloody hell that was."

Smee steps forward, "Captain…" he hesitates which only causes Hook to get angry.

"Smee!" Hook shouts, "Time is not something we have an abundance of. Out with it."

"M-m-m-mer-mermaid." Smee quivers out, "It's Ariel."

Hook's anger contorts to glee, "Ariel, sweetheart! Is that you?" He hops onto the main deck and looks over the edge.

"Hello, Killian," a soft, playful feminine voice calls up from the sea.

"Ariel, love, how are you?" Hook asks as he leans over the edge. "Men! Get a tub!" Hook snaps as he pulls the sea fairies out from the salty water.

"Where is that tub?" Hook shouts again as he pulls Ariel over the edge of the ship.

"Here, Cap'n." Two men carry the human sized tub up to their leader as three other muscular men carry salt water in buckets. Hook lays Ariel into the tub, grinning madly.

"I'm well, Killian. How have you been faring?" Ariel asks as she relaxes in the tub.

Emma stares in shock at the gorgeous woman before her. Only once in her life has Emma felt ugly, and this is not been the occasion. Ariel has to be the most beautiful female Emma has ever met. The mermaid has long ruby-brown hair that spirals into loose curls, with moon kissed skin and sweet, red lips with perfect white teeth. In her hair is beaded green seaweed, and gleaming lustrous pearls are tangled beautifully through her hair. Ariel's sapphire eyes seem to flow as if her eyes are the oceans.

Killian laughs as he kneels to be at eye level with Ariel, "Did you find it, love?"

Emma tries to ignore the pang of jealously that rushes through her at the sound of Hook calling the sea creature 'love'.

"The dingle-hopper, yes—I found it. I searched the deepest parts of the ocean for it," Ariel says, grinning, her scaled emerald tail flipping out of the tub. "I stole it, just for you, Killian."

"Ah, thank you, love." Killian smirks.

Ariel reaches into a bag that Emma did not see before. "The Ocean's Heart," she says, "It can trap any soul forever. You just need the last few pieces of magic to get it to imprison that evil man." Hook grins maliciously at the blue-glowing crystal ball-like jewel.

"Thank you, my lady," Hook winks at her as he takes the orb from Ariel's hands.

"Don't forget our deal, Killian." Ariel says harshly.

"Never, pet." Hook smiles darkly as he signals his men.

"What are you doing, Killian?" Ariel screams as the men drag her out of the wooden tub; "We had a deal!" she shrills.

"Aye, we did." Hook doesn't even turn around to look at the sea princess.

"I'll die! I'll turn into sea foam!" Ariel hollers as the men push her onto the deck, laughing, "I can't stay out of the water!"

Emma watches on in horror as Ariel flops against the wooden deck, "Please!" Ariel cries, withering in pain, "You weren't like this before Milah died!"

Hook pauses for a moment but does not answer her.

Emma storms up from her hiding place and rushes towards Ariel's side. "I'm so sorry…" Emma whispers as she begins to pull the sea-maiden towards the edge of the ship.

"Who are you?" Ariel stares up at Emma.

"I'm Emma," Emma replies as she glares up at Hook.

"Milah would be so proud of you, wouldn't she, Killian?" Ariel says sadly. "Betraying your long-time friends like this. We're helping you avenge her death, and this is how you repay us? My father will sink your ship if you let me die."

"Hook. Don't do this," Emma says strongly as she waits to send Ariel back into the water.

Hook sighs angrily, "I told you to stay in the cabin."

"Well, I didn't. Now tell her what she needs to know." Emma demands.

"Prince Eric is trapped in Atlantis." Hook turns around with a grin. "Sorry, love, I had to make sure you wouldn't have fed me to Ursula." He tosses a necklace towards Ariel, "Atlantis is only partially underwater, and you will need feet to walk the rest of the way. That necklace, love is enchanted. It will give you feet."

"Oh, I hate you sometimes, Killian." Ariel pouts in pain as she snatches the necklace.

"Nay, you don't," Hook winks at Ariel and grins at Emma whose face is burning with anger and shock.

Ariel squirms in pain. "Alana has something for you too, Killian." Arial pushes herself off the ship. Hook swaggers over to the edge of the ship and stands next to Emma as they both look over the edge.

Alana, one of Ariel's many sisters, appears, her shiny, black hair is tied to the rest of her neck with tight black curls that flow over her shoulders and float in the water. A piece of lavender coral is attached to her as if to declare her blue blood. Small shells hang loosely in a draped necklace, and, although, she is extraordinarily beautiful, her looks seem to dull while being next to Ariel. Her violet eyes shine up towards Hook like lightening in a storm. "Hello, Killian." Her voice is soft and timid.

Hook grins and waves his fingers towards the mermaid. "'Ello, 'Lana."

"I've brought you something to help you to return to Neverland," Alana says as she shows him a sea-flower. "This will open the portal. Let the plant dry in the sun, and then grind it up."

"Aye, I understand." Hook nods, "What is your price?"

"I do not ask of one…" Alana whispers shyly while looking sideways towards her sister. Slowly, Alana lets loose the plant which floats up towards the pirate. "I hope you succeed in what you want, Killian," Alana whispers before diving back into the sea.

Ariel smiles at Killian. "Thank you again, Killian. Goodbye. And goodbye to you, Emma." She waves sweetly, "And good luck to you, Emma. You will need it!" Ariel giggles as she dives after her sister.

"Good luck for what?" Emma questions, looking at Hook, "And your real name is Killian? And you are planning to do WHAT with the orb? And why are we going to Neverland?"

Hook glances at her and grins. "You never asked my name, love," he says with sass. "And as for Neverland, for pixie dust."

"Why do we need pixie dust?" Emma asks as she points to the orb. "We have what you need, don't we?"

"Nay, this is just an object without the right magical properties to activate it. We need some pixie dust to help make it work, love." Hook glances at her. "Now, get your pretty ass back into the cabin before I break our deal, love." He pokes her nose gently with the tip of his hook, "You don't want to get in the way."

Emma glares at him and puts her hand out. "I'll go back to the cabin if you let me hold the orb and take it back to the room."

"Sassy little thing, aren't you?" Hook grins as he hands over the orb. "Now go." He pats her bottom as she passes.

"Hook!" She shouts as she smacks his hand.

"Love, don't break the deal!" He grins as Emma disappears into the inside of the ship.

"Alright, men!" Hook snarls, now that Emma has left, "Man your post! Set the sail! We are heading to Neverland!"

* * *

**Well! How did you like it? Let me know :D I hope it has been worth the wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this chapter wasn't suppose to be this long...hope you all like it! ALSO,**

**I changed the dynamic between Hook and Emma in the last chapter because as I was writing this chapter out, I felt, at that moment, I didn't capture him the correct way. Feel free to go back and read that little part if you feel like it!**

**Anyways, thank you to mothermckarther for beta'ing this chapter :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, or any of the lovely characters within the storyline. Sadly.**

* * *

Emma has done what she agreed to do; she has gone back to the cabin and stayed there. Lazily she observes as the globe's hue shifts from a brilliant periwinkle to a deep cerulean blue. After a short moment Emma lets her curiosity get the better of her. Moving off the bed, she decides to look for hints about Milah and her bond to Hook.

"If he's kept her necklace, he may have kept her journal if she had one…" Emma muses out loud as she searches into each drawer of the cabin. Nothing.

"Hmm" Emma hums as she walks around the room staring at different objects, "If I was a journal…where would I be?" She thinks out loud.

As Emma continues her wandering about the cabin, she spots a single book sitting in a corner. "A book within a book, perhaps?" Emma mutters as she pulls the dusty book from its hiding place and opens it.

"Ah ha!" Emma whispers with excitement as she pulls out a broad, hand-size journal from within the medium sized book and opens it to the first page.

_Day One:_

_I left him today, that idiot of a husband…Rumpelstiltskin. Someone had told him that I was kidnapped by Killian. Oh how wrong that person is. Killian brings out something inside of me that Rumpel never did. I feel alive and young again, and how wondrous this feeling is. I wish I could have said farewell to Baelfire. I know he will be hurt by my leaving, but I can only hope that he will understand one day that I could not stay in a loveless marriage. Ah, to become a pirate was not something I thought would happen to me, but fate can change. Well, there is no point in writing about the past now. I have new adventures to discover!_

_Goodnight, diary_

"Rumpel—Rumpelstiltskin had a wife?" Emma wonders out loud with surprise as she flips through the coffee colored pages as she begins to read the rest of the diary.

Emma stares at the one of the last pages with numerous emotions streaming through her. Sorrow for Rumpelstiltskin because his wife left him, for their son who suffered the loss of his mother, and for her, Milah, who fell in love with a pirate, which had been her undoing.

Wrath drifts around Emma's heart because Milah had deserted her child and Emma can't help but feel anger since she wouldn't have left Henry the way Milah did with Baelfire.

And finally, joy because Milah loved Hook. It sounded like true love, which is something Emma has never encountered and doubts that she ever will.

Emma sighs sadly and places the journal back into its hiding place with her emotions conflicting.

Crawling into the bed, Emma stares longingly out towards the windows as the night sky begins to change as the morning sun rises. Today will mark three days that she has been captive on this ship.

Her parents must have reached the other kingdom by now, or they maybe they have gone to the seaport village and discovered the slaughter for themselves.

'_I have to get them a message…'_ Emma thinks as she covers herself with the sheets in exhaustion. Looking out towards the sky, Emma falls asleep as the sun begins to rise.

The sound of the opening and closing of the door to the cabin awakens Emma from her slumber.

"Hook?" She guesses sleepily from the bed, but doesn't move from her resting position.

"Aye, love, it's me," Hook answers.

Emma hears his heavy footsteps walking towards her.

"Love, where is the Ocean's Heart?" He asks as he stands over her from the side of the bed.

Emma grunts as she shifts her arm around the bedding in search of the sapphire globe, "In here," Emma slurs drowsily, her hand bumping into the sphere. "Here" She yawns as she hands him the magical item.

"Thank you, love," Hook responds as she hears his heavy steps walk away from the bed.

Emma rouses when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. She looks around for Hook, vaguely remembering that he had turned to the room, and sees him sound asleep on the couch.

"Hook," Emma calls out as she strolls over to him. "Wake up," she grabs his upper arm and shakes him.

Emma gasps as the pirate shoots up with his hook angled at her neck, "Whoa! Sorry," Emma shouts as she takes a few steps away from the pirate glaring down at the pirate.

Hook blinks the sleep out of his eyes and stares blankly at Emma, neither of them speaks.

"Aye, love?" Hook says ending the silence

"I need to write a letter to my parents," Emma says walking over to the table, "they must be worried sick about me." As much as Emma doesn't enjoy how her mother fusses over her, she knows that Snow will be worried sick about her and Henry; the thought of him thinking she left him sends twangs of pain to her heart.

Hook nods in agreement, "Are you going to tell them that you ran away with a pirate, love?" He bounces up and off the couch with excitement, "That would make a great story to tell them!"

"No," Emma sighs. "I'm going to tell them that I…" she ponders for a moment before continuing, "that I boarded another ship, and I will be at—" she stutters, "—where I am needed to be as soon as I can. Or, tell them that I will just be going home." Hook places a piece of parchment onto the table with ink and a quill.

"So, love, where are you supposed to be then?" Hook asks her his eyes full of curiosity. There is no denying that he finds this little princess attractive but there is something about her that conjures up something familiar to him.

Emma stares blankly at him.

"That is my business," she says, her tone guarded.

"Let me guess," Hook ponders as he observes Emma who has became to write on the paper. "You are going to meet a suitor, or, your undesired intended." He says, staring arrogantly at the blonde.

Emma stops writing.

"Ooh!" Hook smirks with satisfaction at the reaction, "Is he already your spouse?" He pushes the pestering father.

"No." Emma bites out as she exhales as she begins to write again.

"Not a husband? And judging by your attitude not a fiancé either," Hook stares with interest at Emma who is writing with a heavy, brutal hand onto the paper. She is trying to ignore the questioning.

"A suitor then?" Hook badgers her with more deductions because he wants to know why she seems familiar to him.

Emma glares heatedly at Hook for pestering her with personal question and feather quill is being flattened into her hand because of his irritation.

"Suitor it is!" Hook exclaims leering at Emma. "Not true love then, lass?" he continues to nag the irate princess.

"I've never met him, so I wouldn't know." Emma bites out bitterly, still glowering because she showed too much to him.

"Wait," Hook speaks as he stares at the blonde before him. "They—your parents…are making you meet suitors for marriage? When they are the perfect example of true love?" He seems genuinely puzzled by this new knowledge of the princess. He had assumed that the Queen and King would have let their daughter explore freely.

"Yes." Emma says with a subtle hint that she does not what to talk about the matter at hand. It brings back far too many memories.

"But…why?" Hook queries with a true interest, "I had expected that the Charmings would have let you find love, not force you into it…" he trails off, confusion in his face. Even he, the greatest pirate of all time knows the story of how Snow White and Prince Charming fell in love and how together they locked the Evil Queen away.

Emma sighs with hesitation, "This is their way of helping me find my one true love." She remarks bitterly. Even being aware of how her parent's are only trying to help, she can't help be feel bitter and upset of not receiving the same happy ending at the same age her mother did.

"How many have there been?" Hook asks as he stares into the stormy, clouded grey eyes of Emma, his face expressing concern as well as a thirst for knowing her past.

"Prince Naveen would have been suitor number twenty-eight." Emma replies curtly as her grip on the quill tightens at the thought of meeting the sable skinned prince, whom she knew full well that he had fallen in love with a commoner.

Hook looks genuinely bewildered, "Now love, don't get me wrong," Hook says softly. "You may be a pain in the arse, but so far you are pleasant, and that is being around a damned pirate," he pauses, "So how, out of twenty-seven suitors have you not found the one?" he asks as he stares baffled at the golden hair princess who, in his opinion, isn't so bad.

"Because," Emma says with caution in her voice, "I have a son."

"Father walked out?" Hook determines by the guarded look in her eyes, he gazes at Emma with respect but her face has become unresponsive and overcautious.

"Yes."

"Who was he?" Hook questions softly and grabs her hand. A spark went off in his brain as a connection was made. She had been abandon by the man she had probably fallen in love with, and he can relate to that.

"Someone for long ago." Emma says roughly as she stares warily at Hook. Can she trust this pirate? She wants too because she hasn't had anyone to trust or confide into for years.

Hook chuckles, breaking the thick silence and gently lifting the tense air.

"Alright, love," he starts, "how about this? You tell me about the baby daddy, and I'll tell you about Milah." He can sense that the princess wants to tell him what happen because it is becoming apparent that she hasn't spoken to anyone about the matter…at least truthfully. And, perhaps, he can confide into her as well.

'_I already know about Milah…'_ Emma thinks grimly. "Sure." She agrees with a sad smile, perhaps she will find out more of the bond between the two pirates that was not mentioned in the book…and possibly some relief from her haunted past.

Emma sighs as she begins her story. "Suitor number one…He hadn't been a prince or even blue-blood. I just consider him the first," Emma says, clearing her throat to begin her tale, "He had been…a thief." She says quietly and stares at the shocked eyes of the pirate.

"A princess interested in a commoner?" Hook jokes, almost delighted to see a tiny, almost none existent smile on her face that quickly disappeared as she continued her story.

"I had been going through a rebellious stage." She jokes at the memory, "and I had stolen something from him that he had stolen from someone else. He didn't even know that I was the princess…"

_She had just barely escaped the castle without being noticed by any of the guards. Mounting her stead, Emma gallops off into the Enchanted Forest, her shiny, white-blonde hair flowing as her horse picks up speed. Emma smiles as the fresh forest air fills her lungs, "Free…" she whispers serenely into the wind._

_As Emma travels to the lake that lies within the forest, she notices a sparkling glimmer in the opposite direction of the river. Turning her horse towards the shiny object, Emma takes off again. As the horse breaks the edge of the clearing, Emma dismounts her horse and walks to the brilliant object._

_Opening the jewel-decorated box Emma takes out a silk bag and peaks into it. A bean. "A bean?" Emma questions out loud, "Really? A fancy box…for a bean?" Emma tosses the silken bag back into the box and closes it._

"_Hey! Get back! That's mine!" A voice shouts from the edge of the clearing._

_Emma stands up calmly holding the box looking at the man, "Is it? I found it," She smirks arrogantly as she holds the gemmed box close to her chest, "I think it is mine now," she says deviously as she turns and runs to her horse._

"_Get back here!" the man shouts as he chases after her but she is already mounted and galloping off into the forest._

"He caught me, eventually, and somehow, we began to see each other, and I, of course, had to sneak around to see him…we got serious. We always had a really good time…and I wasn't happy at home. As it turns out, the Crown had wanted him for something he stole from my kingdom. He would be running to a different realm to save himself from being caught." Emma sighs sadly at the memory; "I told him that I had the ability to fix it so he wouldn't have to run. I told him...I told him that I was the princess and that I could have him pardon from the crime."

"He was startled to find out who I was, but I thought it didn't make a difference. I thought my parents would see that I loved him and wouldn't condemn him to the punishment. So, I told him to meet me outside by the stables one night so I could take him to meet my parents…" Emma trails off into silence.

_It is almost winter, and icy-white frost has coated the once green leaves of the trees and the grass. The sun had set almost an hour ago leaving Emma waiting outside by the stables in the dark for the man she loves, Neal, a common thief that she had met months ago. The wind nipped her now runny, red-nose because the temperature had dropped with the rising of the moon. He is late. It has been thirty-minutes past the time they had agreed to meet. Pulling her fur-lined cloak close to her chilled body, Emma tries to ignore the gut feeling of anguish in her belly as she falls to the ground._

"He never showed." Hook finishes for her, brushing away the lone tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I kept going back, every night at the same time, but he never came. The next month I found out I was pregnant. Scandalous, really, no one outside the inner circle of royals knows Henry is my own son."

"How long ago was this?" Hook demands as anger flashes through his eyes for a moment before masking with a blank demeanor.

"Ten summers ago. I was eighteen," Emma clears her throat as if to clear the air and quickly changes the subject, "Who was Milah?" Hook coughs stiffly and tenses.

"She was…" Hook has a hard time forming words. "A bloody astounding woman. I met her at a tavern, and she asked to come aboard my ship because she wanted adventure." He laughs. "I didn't think she would become something more, or a marvelous pirate, but she did."

"How did she die?" Emma asks gently.

"Milah had been a married woman when she came onto my ship. Her husband had been Rumpelstiltskin before he became the Dark One. He started to search for her some years later, and he found me first, so I told him that she died aboard the ship. Still angry over his wife being taken he challenged me to a duel—"

"Which you agreed to?" Emma intervenes knowingly because for the small amount of time of knowing the pirate king, it is clear he never backs down from a fight.

He stares at her slightly annoyed with the interruption but answers her, "Aye, lass I did, and he would have bested me and killed me had Milah not shown up with something to bargain with him. She made a deal with him to come to the ship tomorrow to do a trade off: our lives in exchange for the item that he wanted. He agreed." Hook says as the memory of Milah's death beings to form.

_It had been a sunny day with the perfect wind for sailing; however, Killian was being helped onto the boat by his love, Milah, because of her ex-husband who attacked them._

"_Get him some water!" Milah shouts at the men, who echo the order back as one rushes to fetch the water. "Bring up the prisoner as well, with all of his belongings!" she snaps at the crew as she leans Killian against the railing of the ship._

"_Well, well." Rumpelstiltskin steps aboard the ships almost out of thin-air, "You finally found a family." He says sarcastically, "one you could never have with me." Rumpel's voice is full of hate and malice for the woman who left him as he walks past her._

_Milah doesn't say anything but stands there, glaring with equal hate._

_Killian walks close to her, clutching his side as she passes him the silken bag. Milah glances at him before walking up to Rumpel._

"_Do we have a deal? Are we to go our separate ways?" She asks glaring at the man-now-turned-beast._

_Rumpel cackles with a smirk, "Do you mean…" Rumpel sneers at her with a kind of sick amusement, "I forgive you?"_

_He beings to pace around her, "Do you mean…have I moved on?" _

_Milah scowls at Killian as Rumpel brushes his shoulder against hers._

_As he walks farther down deck Milah turns to face the monster. "Perhaps, perhaps." Rumpel ponders as he wiggles a finger, " I can see…you are truly in love." He says with hidden sarcasm and no true kindness._

_However, Milah takes the act of feigned kindness as true. "Thank you." Milah says as she turns to look at her love._

"_Just…" Rumple says quickly, "one question!" He exclaims._

_Milah turns back to him, "What do you want to know?" She asks him._

_Anger builds up in Rumpel as he points in anger at Milah, "How could you leave B?" His question rings out with malice and anger._

_Milah does not answer him but tenses at the memory of her son._

"_Do you know…" Rumpel snarls at her his rotting teeth barred at her, "walking home that night…knowing that I had to tell OUR son that his mother—"_

"_Please…" Milah begs quietly._

"—_that his mother was dead?" Rumpel finishes as he snarls at the women._

_Milah tries to reason with him, "I was wrong." She begins, "I was the coward—"_

_Rumpel points a finger angrily at his ex-wife, "YOU left him! YOU abandoned him!" He exclaims with hate._

"_And there is not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that—" Milah says quickly._

_Rumpel throws his arms about, "ENOUGH!" He exclaims, which silences her._

"He came and accused her of leaving her child, Bae She didn't tell that me that she had a child, but I doubt it would have made a difference." Hook says, glancing to see the concern in Emma's eyes.

"_You let him go" Rumpel snarls, as he gets closer to her._

"_I let my misery cloud my judgment." Milah tries to explain weakly to the revenge-bound man._

"_Why were you so miserable?" Rumpel asks as he stands close to her face, not believing she had been truly miserable._

_Milah glares down at the Dark One, "Because," She snarls at him as she gets in his face, "I never loved you."_

_She watches as Rumpel's face drops at the harsh truth. He smiles cruelly as his hand shot into her chest._

"_NO!" Killian shouts running towards the two, but the Dark One uses magic to restrain him. Once Killian frees himself, it is too late. The Dark One had crushed Milah's heart._

"_I love you…" Milah whispers as she takes her last breath._

"Nevertheless, out of anger Rumpelstiltskin ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of me while I was helpless to do anything about it." His face is strained as he tries to contain the anger inside. He couldn't control the anger

Out of anger, Hook slams his fist into the table, "Rumpelstiltskin laughed as I held her in my arms as she died. He was enjoying her death, that bastard." Hook glares at Emma whose face is in complete shock.

"People really do that? T-tear people's hearts out, for revenge, I mean…he did…that t-t-to …" Emma intervenes with a whisper with fear at the idea of hearts being ripped out.

"Aye, people can tear other's hearts out." He answers her in anger; "He cut off my hand, as well because he thought that it had the deal-breaker in it. He left, and the crew, and I gave a burial to Milah. We traveled to Neverland."

Emma inquires quietly, "Why did you go?"

"I had a crocodile to skin." He says darkly as he stares into her eyes with no form of kindness.

"CAPTAIN, WE ARE NEARING LAND!" Smee's voice yells from outside the cabin.

Hook's behavior alters drastically.

"Aye, Smee!" He yells back, "Anchor the ship!" he moves to go. "Stay here," he says sternly. Hook grabs the glowing sphere and heads out the door.

"I'm not staying here! I'm going with you!" Emma leaps from her chair and follows him.

"Nay, lass, you aren't." Hook says as he walks onto the upper level of deck, not looking back at her.

Emma glances around in haste trying to find a way to prove herself to him; she spots a barrel of swords. Rushing towards the barrel, she pulling out the first sword and runs to the captain.

"Hook!" she shouts, "I'll prove myself, fight me!"

He lazily turns around to look at her, "Really, lass?" He says, "You want to do this?" he voice is full of apathy.

"Yes." Emma declares, "If I can't hold my own, I will stay here. But, if I can hold my own, I get to go. Deal?"

Hook stares at her considering the terms. "Well, love," He says playfully, "you love to make deals with pirates." He breaks into a smile, "We have a deal." Emma lifts her sword.

Both fighters walk on to the main level of the deck, "Let's fight then," she says as she goes into her stance.

Hook grins as he pulls him own sword out and takes the first lunge in attack. Emma swiftly parries the attack and stares at him for a moment.

"I can do this," she hisses to him with determination.

"Prove it." He whispers back with amuses as he presses his blade against hers.

Emma sheds her blade and pivots around, taking her stance again, she lunges her sword at Hook. Their swords clash together but Hook blocks attack by holding his blade flat against his hook. He smirks with arrogance at the princess who thinks she can fight.

"Not bad," he mumbles only slightly impressed, "but not good enough," Hook moves his stance forward as Emma is forced backwards as her blade is forcefully being lowered.

Emma pushes her stance forward, trying to hang the upper hand; however, Hook catches her foot and trips her, forcing Emma into hold the hilt towards her chest while on the wooden floor of the deck. Grinning lustfully, Hook places his hook around her sword and locks it in with his own.

"Normally," He jokes seductively as he stares down at Emma, "I would prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back…"

"Really?" Emma questions as she turns and lifts her legs to hit Hook in the back of his knees causing him to collapse backwards.

"I found this very enjoyable," She remarks saucily, her eyes twinkling as she balances on her knees in-between Hooks legs, with blood dripping down her cheek from when his sword nicked her face, as she presses her sword against his neck.

Hook stares at her in disbelief before laughing, "You bested me!"

"Does that mean I can go?" Emma asks as she tries to mask the excitement as she pulls her blade from his neck.

"A deal is a deal, love." Hook says as he stands up and holds out his hand for her to take.

Emma accepts the offered assistances, smirking wildly at her accomplishment. She had out-dueled the pirate king!

"Come on, lass." Hook says walking to a raft that is hanging off the ship, "we must row to shore."

"It's only us?" Emma inquiries as she steps into the raft.

"Aye, lass."

"Why?" Emma questions as the small boat is lowered towards the sea. Hook positions himself between the paddles.

"The pixies aren't precisely fond of humans coming into their realm." Hook states as the rafts hits the water, and he beings to row towards the coast. "There only a handful of humans who live there." He continues.

Emma doesn't answer but watches him as he moves them towards land.

Once the raft has been pulled onto the shore, Emma and Hook begin to follow a river that heads into woodlands.

"Why are we following a stream?" Emma asks as she drags her water-drenched boots through the deepening stream.

"There is a waterfall not too far ahead which is the gateway that leads to the Bubbly Bog that is in Neverland."

"Bubbly Bog? That doesn't sound pleasurable." Emma says, following closer to Hook than before. Images of goblins, trolls, and other violent creatures from the books she had read fill her mind.

"For us, it will be no issue. The pixies only go there to bring back certain items and only in groups because of the dangers," Hook answers as he spots the cascade, "There it is, love."

"It's a waterfall," Emma announces plainly as they walk up to the falling water.

"Right now, it is," Hook says as he pulls out the plant that Alana had given him. "This will open the portal," He shakes the bottle of dried plant.

"She has a fondness for you, you know?" Emma says looking closely at Hook as he blows the sun-dried herb into the waterfall.

"Aye, I am aware." He answers her. Emma is pleasantly surprised how bored Hook's reply is toward the bold statement.

Hook and Emma watch as the portal forms.

"Come on, love." He says as he holds out his arm for her to take.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Emma says sarcastically taking his arm.

Hook winks at her, "Off to Neverland!" He exclaims as he brings her closer to his body as they walk through the portal.

* * *

**Wasn't kidding when I said it was a long chapter! I felt it was important to give background for Emma in this story about what happened to her, and I kept Hook's background the same but I wanted them to have a moment of 'She-isn't-just-a-princess' and 'he-isn't-just-a-pirate' moment'. I wanted them to see each other as humans who have a past.**

**Anyways, I appreciate to those who review this story and give me ideas on how to improve! I love reading all the things said to me!**

**Please review!**

**Happy Shipping!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

**Thanks to mothermckarther for beta'ing :)**

* * *

"What do you mean the village was attacked!" the King roars at the messenger.

"P-p-please…my lord…" The pitiable, frightened man murmurs. "When the sun rose, we searched for her, but we did not find her. We think she escaped, my lord"

Papa-bear instinct has kicked in for James, "You THINK?" He hollers at the man, "This is MY daughter you are talking about."

"James…" Snow whispers as she tugs tenderly on the arm of her irate spouse, "Don't scream at the man…" Her tender chocolate brownish eyes look weakly at the man, "You may leave." She instructs him. The man wastes no time and runs out of the throne room.

"Charming," Snow whispers as she lures him closer to her. "You trained her well. Don't underestimate our daughter. We made that mistake once." Snow nuzzles the side of his fair-skinned face that has crimsoned from his rage.

"Emma is clever, she probably boarded another vessel or ran into the forest for safety. She knows how to survive. I taught her well with a longbow and stiletto." Snow attempts to relax her husband's apprehensions. "And you taught her well with the cutlass. She is alive. I know it." She says with assurance holding James's face close to her own.

James gazes fondly, with all fragment of fury now gone, at his dame, "I want her home, where she will be safe." He declares simply as his hands fall on the waistline of his amor.

"Oh, I know," Snow whispers as she gives him Eskimo kisses. "Faith runs in our family. I had faith in you to find me. I have faith that Emma will find us." Her voice is melodious and filled with optimism.

"What about Henry?" James says bringing up the issue of their grandson. "He is going to want to know what is going on. You know how clever he is."

"Clever, he is. However, we just need to keep this a secret until we can find Emma." Snow says mellifluously, look fixedly onto the face of her mate.

James smiles, nodding in agreement then leans down and gently kisses Snow on the lips.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, Emma looks around the indistinguishable forest.

"Are we in Neverland?" She questions as they keep strolling through the streaming creek as if they never sauntered through the portal in the first place.

"Aye. This isn't the real forest," Hook says as he keeps walking through the spring.

"It's a deception to protect the pixies from undesired companies." He had forgotten about the protection spell that was laced around the entry point of Neverland, as well as Pixie Hollow.

Being as how he had lived here for many, many years, the spell doesn't affect him because it recognizes his aura, but Emma, on the other hand, is taken as a threat.

The portal can be opened by anyone; however, if the spell does not recognize the aura it masks Neverland to what the person has already seen.

"We are undesired?" Emma asks curiously as she looks around the grove for any tears in the hallucinations.

"You are lass." Hook says without concern as if it isn't that big of a deal and keeps hiking through now waist high water.

"Me?" Emma queries, perplexed on why she would be undesirable as Hook leads her further away from the portal.

"Aye, they don't know you, and they don't—"

"KILLIAN!" A loud-squeaky yowl comes from the water that startles Emma.

Hook laughs, identifying the voice.

"Hello, Silvermist," He welcomes a radiating sky-blue sprite.

The pixie, Silvermist reshapes into her pixie form, which makes her four inches taller.

Emma stares in awe at the transformation of the sprite to pixie who now has long, glistening raven locks that swirl gently around her due to her fluttering wings and, although, Emma had caused much chaos in her younger years, has never genuinely met other creatures of the region let alone of other realms such as Neverland.

"Who's this Killian?" Silvermist questions curiously, her voice low as she glides over to Emma.

"This is Emma, she is a companion." Hook answers her as he observes her approach Emma.

"Friend, huh?" Silvermist eyes their linked forearms, "Alright," she giggles deciding not to challenge it. She will leave that up to Tinkerbell. "Hi, Emma!" she says merrily.

"Tink will be glad you are home!" Silvermist energetically changes the subject as she starts to float away to the path that leads around pixie hollow.

Once Silvermist had introduced herself, the twin woodlands had disappeared from view and reconstructed into a springtime trees with autumn red and cherry-pink trees, with the leaves gradually falling to the grassy floor. Daisies, roses, and whole other variety of wildflowers are everywhere with pint-sized pixies flying around collecting items and playing games with critters or chasing each other. Emma glimpses behind her and sees that the twin woodlands had actually been a shadowy grove full of gnarled lifeless trees that wrapped around as if to ward visitors.

"We were in there?" Emma examines, her voice full of doubt as she stares at the lifeless grey-trees that the creek rush into until it vanishes into the darkness.

"Aye," Hook nods and glances down at the princess. "That illusion hides the Bubbly Bog from you." He says.

"Come on, I'll take you to Tinkerbell." Silvermist volunteers as she hears the splashing of the visitors' following feet, "Oh!" She gasps as she turns around in alarm, "Mind the fish!" She exclaims towards the humans.

As Silvermist leads the way to Tinkerbell's house, and Emma uses the slightly alone time to talk to Hook.

"Killian? That had been your name before?" Emma murmurs up towards Hook the as the trio makes their way through an endless field of bright, yellow sunflowers.

"It has always been my name, love" Hook answers her with no true interest, "Most prefer to call me Hook."

"But why go by Hook? You could correct them, you know?" Emma questions to understand why Killian goes by his other moniker.

"Perhaps, dear princess." Hook leans in close to her ear. "I want people to flee in terror when they hear the name 'Captain Hook'." His humid breath stimulates the cartilage of her ear. Emma's eyes flicker up to look at the sea rover's face, which as priggish as always.

"Perhaps you do…" Emma whispers back as her eyes flutter to his lips for a moment before making eye contact again. "Or, perhaps you see yourself as wicked as the moniker is supposed to portray you as, when actually…" Emma licks her lips. "You aren't." she says.

Killian leans closer to Emma's face. "Perhaps, love" he whispers back, "or maybe—"

"KILLIAN!" Two voices rang out.

Abruptly, Emma and Killian pull away from each other, unlinking their arms, and taking two giant steps away from each other as if caught doing an unspeakable act.

Two sprites twirled around the pirate's head with merriment, hollering different things that came out as jingles, which Emma only could assume was the Pixie language.

"You came back!" The reddish-orange sprite howls in delight.

"You are home! You are home!" The virescent radiance thunders with matching joyousness.

"Tinkerbell, Fawn," Hook chuckles as he places his hand out for the two pixies to stand on, "Aye, I am home, but I am not here to stay."

"Oh why not?" Fawn huffs as her wings beating with concern, "Oh," Her eyes sweep over to Emma in shock. "Who's she?" Fawn murmurs to Tinkerbell, who now takes notice of the other blonde.

"Killian, who's she?" Tink asks as she changes into her sprite form and buzzes around Emma to assess her.

"Tink, her name is Emma." Killian says attempting to control the pixie, who is sweet to those whom she is friends with, and not so civil with those she isn't. The virid sprite jingles as it soars around Emma.

Silvermist glides near Emma's ear. "Oh, Tink," Silvermist says defensively, "quit it. She's very nice."

"What is she saying?" Emma asks as she attempts to look at the glowing orb that is flying around her head.

"She doesn't like you." Killian says coolly with a shrug. "She doesn't like anyone, really." He adds sarcastically as he leans against a tree, playing with the tip of his hook.

"She is not saying that!" Fawn and Silvermist yell in unison at the pirate.

"She is just curious on whom you are, that's all." Fawn says as she wafts away from Killian towards Emma, her long braided ponytail flowing behind her as she floats. "Pixies are very protective of their friends, you see." Fawn attempts to clarify. "And since Tink almost never sees Killian anymore, she just wants what is best for him."

Fawn grins benevolently at Emma, "I'm Fawn, by the way, and the pixie darting around your head is Tinkerbell!" Fawn says landing in Emma's opened hand. Emma looks down at the pixie whose twinkling saffron eyes sparkle up at her with warmth, her tangerine and coffee-colored dress flowing in the gentle wind.

"I'm an Animal pixie!" Fawn tells Emma boastfully. "Tink is…well a Tinker pixie!" she giggles.

"What is an animal pixie?" Emma asks as she laughs softly at the pixie that is less than five inches tall.

"I work best with animals! So, say, when it is time to send the animals into hibernation for the winter season, I help them cross over into the Winter Woods! I can also speak in the different languages of the animals!" Fawn laughs, "My favorite is Burping-Toad-Tongue!"

Emma laughs at the delightfulness of Fawn. In the books that Emma has read, pixies aren't friendly at all, and if you meet one you better be polite because they are the worst pranksters out there, just under leprechauns who are down right cruel.

Tink whizzes in front of Emma, out of her sprite form, "How do you know Killian?" she demands with an intense frown as she floats in front of Emma's nose.

"We are friends…" Emma says while staring, flustered, at the fiery pixie.

"Yes," Tink says sneeringly, "but how did you meet him?"

"At a village!" Emma exclaims in defense as Tinkerbell speedily flies off in a fit of agitation.

Ow!" Emma exclaims as Tink tugs on her hair, "What was that for?" Emma demands she as rubs the spot on her head.

"I wanted to." Tink giggles, her old habits coming back.

"Tinkerbell…" Killian says sternly and gives her a fixed stare. "She is a friend. Behave." He has seen Tink 'torment' other's before and it never bothered him since it is in the pixie bloodline, but he is here on business.

Tink looks back at her old friend before peeping back at Emma.

"Fine." She hollers at him. "Alright! I'm sorry, Emma." Tink announces apologetically as she stands in Emma's hand.

Emma stares down at the flushed face blonde pixie. Tinkerbell's once simple bun has become messy with the green leafs of her clothes have become somewhat a mess.

"It's alright…" Emma glances at Killian who nods with encouragement at her, "I'm Emma…it's nice to meet you." Emma smirks awkwardly at the pixie clad in green.

Tink nods.

"I'm Tink. It's nice to meet you too." She grins at Emma and then to Killian, who nods in approval.

"Anyway," Killian says interrupting the moment, "Ladies, I came here for a reason."

All four women look towards the pirate as he explains to the pixies what he is in need of.

"Alright," Tink agrees as she glances at the other two pixies. "I think we can manage that. We will need some more pixies though!" Tink exclaims with giggling.

Together the five of them walk towards the towering oak tree in the heart of Neverland that shines gold with magic.

"So," Emma looks towards Fawn, who is floating up on her left side, "I'm in Neverland right now?" Fawn starts to fly closer to Emma.

"Yup!" She says excitedly. "Pixie Hollow is in the center of Neverland." Fawn begins to explain how Neverland is an island and that Pixie Hollow is actually on top of the mountain way, high up in the sky to where the clouds and land meet.

"Then how do others get to Neverland?" Emma asks as she looks to Killian who is walking ahead of them, chatting with the green pixie, Tinkerbell.

"Different ways, really." Fawn says. "The portals are the most common but, like, when Killian first came here, Peter and Tinkerbell brought him from the mainland."

"Wait…" Emma interrupts the animal pixie, "Killian has been here before? Before Milah?"

"Oh, yes!" Fawn giggles, "Peter brought him over with Tink's pixie dust!" Fawn seems oblivious to Emma's surprise.

"Oi!" Hook yells from the front, "What are you to chatting about?" He had heard something about pixie dust, which peaked his intrusiveness. Fawn just giggled at him.

"I'm just telling her about Pixie Hollow and Neverland." Fawn recognized the shock in Emma's eyes when she told her that Killian had lived here, which meant he hadn't told her much about his past.

Killian stares back at the two females before looking away and resuming the conversation between him and Tinkerbell.

"Phew!" Fawn lets out a laugh, "I guess he hasn't told you! He didn't bring Milah here, so I just thought you two were…closer." Fawn looks up at Emma, "I mean even Tink noticed it."

"Noticed…what?" Emma asks as she stares baffled at the pixie.

"The attraction between you two!" Fawn hums as if it is visible as a sunshiny day.

"Oooh…" Emma stares at Fawn, "No, no, no. There isn't any 'attraction' between us !" Emma exclaims with high-strung laughter

'_Sure, we flirt, but it's just that, flirting!'_ Emma thinks as a soft pink blush forms across her cheeks.

"Alright…" Fawn laughs softly as if she already knows something, "If you say so!" She giggles as she flies off to Silvermist, who is far ahead from the rest of the group, leaving Emma as she follows slowly behind Tink and Killian.

Emma stares at the interaction between Tinkerbell and Killian; there is no jealously, only interest of the two. It is clear that the two have been friends for a long time as seeing how relaxed Killian is around the pixie.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Tink shouts with a giggle at Emma, who realizes how far away she was.

Emma doesn't answer, but smiles sweetly before running after the group.

* * *

"Please, please, please!" All three pixies solicit their Queen, Queen Clarion, to assist in helping Killian.

"He is doing good, Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell exclaims, "He is going to lock that man away!"

"Forever!" Silvermist and Fawn added on. Queen Clarion stares down at the three pixies that are standing before her.

"Is he going to hurt him, is he Tinkerbell? Pixies, though in the business of mischief, do not support in those who harm other." She says as her golden, sparkling gown glitters like pixie dust as she hovers back and forth.

"Yes!" Tinkerbell says in a loud voice before looking around to make sure Killian and Emma weren't near the oak tree. She pauses, "Emma won't let him…" Tink whispers as quiet as a mouse. "They have something special." She emphasis.

The Queen looks down at the little Tinker pixie debating.

"I saw it too, Queen Clarion!" Silvermist advocates. "Even before she knew she was in Neverland!"

"Me too!" Fawn exclaims in agreement.

"I don't know…" Queen Clarion whispers, "there is something unsafe about this."

"Please, Queen Clarion." Tinker pleads. "That man stole his happiness! He took Milah away from him! We have heard through the whispering of the leaves that this man is a dreadful, terrible man!" Tink pauses and looks up with eyes wide.

"You said that pixies are born out of laughter, and that happiness brings us here, to Pixie Hollow, to Neverland! It is our job to make sure that happiness is always around!" Tink exclaims as she breathes slowly trying to catch her breath.

The Queen stares down quietly at the pleading pixie.

Sighing, "All right. We will assist him in his quest," the Queen whispers softly.

Tinkerbell shoots up, "Thank you Queen Clarion!" she smiles as she looks back at her friends, "Let's go tell them!"

* * *

"So…" Emma starts as she stares at Killian, who is stretched out restfully in a bed of cotton shrub.

"Did you know, lass, that the cotton grown by these pixies is the softest kind of cotton you can ever feel?" Killian says as he pulls a head of cotton out from one of the shrubs.

"You were a lost boy." Emma says abruptly before looking down, not in shame, but because she doesn't always have a filter from her mind to her mouth. Killian stares at her blankly, almost pale.

"How do you know that?" His voice is hard, but not aggressive.

"Fawn told me…sort of…" Emma says, "She said you were brought here by Tinkerbell and Peter..." She shrugs and rolls her eyes, "She didn't realize you hadn't told me. I put two and two together…"

"What else did she tell you, lass?" Killian asks as he stands up from the bed of cotton and swaggers over to Emma, who is standing with her arms crossed.

"Nothing." Emma shrugs again and looks up at Killian. His face is guarded, and it is clear that he is not happy that Fawn at told Emma of his past. Killian is determining on how to respond to Emma knowing something that deep about him, considering Milah didn't even know that he had been a lost boy. Emma knits her eyebrows together and looks at the pirate.

"Can you tell me about your adventures?" She asks. "I've never really been out of my realm, until now. I've never met a mermaid or even a pixie before...all this is my first experience."

A spark flashed in Killian's eyes from the request of the little princess. He smirked with arrogance and pride.

"You want to hear my tales of adventure, love?" He strolls back over to the patch of cotton and pats an empty area meant for Emma.

"Take a seat, lass!" He grins, "I'll tell you some of my adventures! I heard, you never forget your first." He winks at Emma as he begins the tales of his adventures on the Jolly Roger as well as his exploits of when he was a lost boy.

* * *

**Well how was it? I just have a feeling if and when Emma asks him about his adventures he would just turn into a little kid that gets uber excited.**

**Let me know how you think of it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, just to let everyone know...I have _not_ ****abandoned this story. Back in December, on the 22nd, one of my dogs got out of my house without anyone knowing. He didn't make it back home safely. Needless to say, after that I couldn't write anything. I was unable to do anything because of the grief. Then school started some time later and I didn't feel that 'spark' to write. I'm attempting to get back into writing, so I do apologize if this chapter is boring. It is shorter than the past chapters.  
**

* * *

"Tink, where do you think they went?" Fawn asks as she fly around the towering pixie dust tree looking for the Emma and Killian. "We have flown around this tree four times now!"

The animal pixie exclaims in light frustrations, "Humans can't disappear like that."

Silvermist giggles. "Humans, you can't take them anywhere!" She says jokingly as she lands on the soft dirt.

"Hmm." Tink hums as she tries to anticipate where Killian would go in pixie hollow. "I don't think he would go far. He wouldn't do that with Emma around." Tink muses out loud.

"Do you guys think they went to a different season?" Silvermist offers.

"Oh!" Fawn exclaims loudly as she begins to fly away, "I'll ask the animals and critters to see if they have seen anything around!"

"Tinkerbell," Silvermist beings softly as she grabs the other pixie's hands, "is there a special place that you, Killian, and Peter all went to hang out. I know Peter was fond of Killian."

Tink glances up at Silvermist thoughtfulness in her eyes. "Oh!" she exclaims as jumps into the air.

"I think—"

"Cotton Grove!" Fawn hollers as she spins around the other two pixies, "He took her to Cotton Grove!" She says as she holds the plump little mouse, Cheese, in her arms.

Tink giggles at Silvermist. "Yeah, that is what I was going to say!" Tink snickers as she pets the mouse, "Thanks Cheese!"

When they had arrived in the cotton forest, the pixies are shocked to find Killian, Emma, the squirrels, the foxes, the mice and other Pixies all sitting around the couple, starting up at Killian with awe in their eyes as he tells them about his adventures.

"Ohhh." Tinkerbell says as her wings fluttering with annoyance. "He is bragging again, isn't he?" she exclaims as she flies faster towards him and latches on to his ear.

"OW!" Killian hollers cupping his ear.

"Tinkerbell, dear, what was that for?" He says in low whine in his voice.

"Stop the bragging." She demands as she lands on his shoulder.

"Bloody pixie." Killian mumbles rubbing his sore ear.

"What was that!" Tinker shrieks as she flies to his other ear.

Killian covers his uninjured ear. "Nothing, pixie!" He glowers at the temperamental pixie. "Did you get what I need?" He asks, as he stands up from his spot in the soft cotton.

"Yes, of course I did, Killian." Tinkerbell says boastfully as she shows him the desired object.

"Let me see the Heart of the Ocean." Tink demands as she holds the golden crown from the Queen of the Pixies.

"This crown will active the prison. It is the most powerful item in Neverland; it is enchanted from ancient pixie magic that only Queen Clarion knows. It will let you imprison Rumpelstiltskin. He will be unable to use magic," She says as she places the crown around the sapphire globe.

The dainty, small crown spins around the orb slowly as it expands to fit around the large gem. As the sphere rises up from the hands of the pirate, the crown spins faster and faster until it become a blur of a golden line.

The jewel responds to the crown by glowing bright with a cerulean hue.

"What is going on?" Emma asks as she stands up, her eyes never leaving the floating crystal sphere.

"The power of the pixies is activating the prison." Killian states clearly.

The levitating globe lowers back into the pirate's hand as it pulsates a bright light that spreads through out Pixie Hollow.

"It's done, Killian." Tink declares as she smiles towards him.

Killian nods at the pixie. "We shall take our leave now." He says nodding to Emma as he begins to walk away toward the door.

The tinker pixie looks up sadly at the pirate. "Alright." She mumbles sadly as she follows the two humans.

Once outside the entrance to the Bubbly Bog, Tink turns to Killian, "Don't forget that the magic from the portal will take you to another part of the island you entered. I hope it is not too far from where you have camped."

"I know, Tink." Killian says as he stares softly at the little winged pixie, "Farwell."

Looking up with tears in her eyes Tink swiftly flies towards Killian's face and hugs his cheek.

"Stay safe…" Tink mumbles.

"You as well, old friend." Hook replies with a soft smile.

"You too, Emma." Tink says as she floats away from the pirate, "Stay safe."

After the teary farewell, Emma and Killian walk through the portal, and the moment they blink they are back on the island.

"Well…" Emma hums as she looks around at the forest—it is identical as to when they left, "That was simpler than I thought it would be."

Ignoring her statement, Hook pulls out his compass as he beings to march away, "This way, love."

Emma stares at his retreating figure before running after him. 'He is extremely determined. He leaves his friends so quickly, just to avenge this woman.' Emma thinks as she falls into step behind him as her mind wonders off.

"Did time freeze?" Emma asks as she watches Killian cut away at the vines.

"What—" Killian pants, "Give you that idea?" He stops and stares at Emma, whose hair is wet with sweat from walking in the humid heat.

"It is as if we never left this world." Emma points out, "The sun is still high, like when we had left."

Hook grins with a chuckle, "No, lass, time did not freeze. We were in Neverland for over a day. Time is slower there."

"We have been gone for a day? Won't your crew come looking for you?"

"No, lass. They won't. They know how Neverland works." Hook glances at her once more time before hacking at the vines once more.

"How far are we?" Emma asks as she stares at the sweat-clad shirt that clings to the pirates back.

"We are probably about a mile from the camp site." Hook pants out as he keeps cutting down branches.

"And you know that how?"

"You are very bad at paying attention to your surroundings." Killian points out.

"What is that sup—oh." Emma looks past the muscular pirate and sees gray smoke floating above the broken trees.

Once they reached the edge of the beach where they had left a few group of men and the boat.

"Come on, lads!" Hook hollers at his men, "Time to head back to the ship!"

"Yes Captain!" The men holler back in unison as they begin to pull the boat back into the ocean water.

…

Once back aboard the ship, Emma is forced back into the captain's quarters.

"Really, Hook!" Emma shouts as she bangs against the door, "is this truly necessary?"

She can hear him on the other side of the door chuckling as he jingles the keys, "Yes, lass it is."

"Come on!" She shouts again as she kicks the door.

"Now, now, love. That is no way to treat the door. It hasn't done anything to you." He jokes with a hearty laugh.

"But the owner of the door has!" Emma snarls as she throws a glass vase at the door.

"Woman!" Hook shouts back, seriousness in his voice; "If you break anything else I'll give you to the men. And they outnumber you."

Silence is his response, and he satisfactorily grins; "Now be a good lass and clean up your mess."

Hook heads back up to the main deck when a roar of frustration is his response

"I can't believe of that nerve of that pirate!" Emma shouts as she throws the pillows on the ground.

"Does he at least of a bathroom?" Emma growls as she looks around for a place to clean up. Emma spotted a curtain and spotted an empty bucket with a rope attached to it and some clean-looking rags.

"Ugh." She mutters as she picks up the empty bucket.

"Sea-water it is." Emma sighs as she heads back to open the window of the captain's quarters.

In minutes, Emma had a bucket full of cold seawater and brought it back to the small niche to bathe. Emma stripped out of all her clothing and began to rub at her pale skin.

Emma relaxed as she dipped the cloth back into the tub and rings it over her head.

A voice filled her ears, "Well, who knew a princess would look like that under all those clothes."

Letting out a high pitched screech, Emma turned around and stared into the eyes of the pirate captain who was not looking at her eyes, but staring hungrily at her body.

"Hook!" She screamed even louder than before as she pulled the curtain closed

She heard his chuckle. "Shy, love?" He jokes.

"Get out!" Emma snaps. She peaks around the curtain to see Hook standing even closer than before. "Now, Hook!"

He grins down at her like a predator who has cornered his prey. "I think not, lass."

"Really?" Emma says, her voice dropping as she clutches the curtain.

"You are increasingly fun to mess with, you know that, love?" Hook mutters while smiling lustfully at her.

"In any case," he continues, "in the chest there are some clothing for you, unless…you want to keep wearing my clothing."

"You have women's clothing…and you made me wear your shirt?" Emma glares at him.

"I didn't make you do anything, love. You asked for a shirt, not what kind of shirt."

"Oh, just get out." Emma snaps.

Hook bursts out into laughter, "You have ten minutes before I come back with a meal for us."

Giving her once last lustful look before making his way outside of the door. "And clean up the vase you broke, woman. I won't ask you again."

Once Emma heard the door slam shut, she peaks out to make sure he actually did leave.

"Damn pirate." She mumbles as she dries herself out and heads towards the chest to open it.

Emma pulls out a supple leather pants and a loose cotton shirt and puts them on before lying back on the bed.

Hook knocked on the door before walking in to the room.

"I didn't say you could come in." Emma says lazily.

"That is why I am the captain of this ship. What you command doesn't matter." Hook grins as one of his sailors follows him into the cabin with dinner.

"Go." Hook commands the sailor before shutting the door.

"Shall we, princess?" Hook gestures towards the food that is laid out on the table.

"We shall, pirate." Emma nods in agreements.

* * *

**Let me know how it is?**

***Also, unbeta-ed**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, since school has ended, for the moment, I have more free time to write! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! This is also unbeta'ed!**

* * *

After dinner had been finished Emma took her place in the bed, while Hook begins to dim the room.

"Where are we heading toward now?" Emma inquires as she pulls the sheets to her chest as she watches him.

"We shall head north towards the Marsh of the Damn. We are in need of a feather," Hook states as he slowly turns off the lamps, except for one.

"A feather? Can't you just pluck one from a seagull?" Emma asks sarcastically, not knowing what the marsh is. She stares with little interest at the loosely dressed pirate as he stretches onto the couch.

Hook chuckles before taking a drink of rum as he walks back to the couch, "Not just any kind of feather, love. A harpy's feather."

"And a harpy is…?" Emma questions.

"You have really never been out of your own kingdom, have you?" Hook quires casually, standing up from the couch and making his way to Emma.

"Only the royal occasions, and I was always in a carriage though," Emma responses quietly, "And never out in the wilderness alone."

"What a shame, love. I've been on many adventures," Hook states as he takes a seat on the end of the bed.

"You're a pirate, that is what you do. Go on adventures, plunder, and drink!" Emma states the obvious while throwing her hands forward. "That is nothing surprising" She huffs.

Emma knew her parent's story and how they met. Everything had been different for her mother. Snow had been labeled as a criminal and force to survive because of her stepmother, Regina. Because of that, Snow had been allowed to go on adventures and meet all kinds of creatures or people.

When Emma had been younger, Snow would tell her bed time stories on her adventures with her father, the seven dwarves, and all the types of people she had met.

However, Snow did not want Emma to do the same. Snow wanted Emma to have a different life. A life that is safe and away from any possible dangers. And Emma had been more like her mother than Snow hoped for.

"And I am a princess, meant to go to balls, rule a kingdom, get married..." She finishes as stares away from the pirate.

"Don't forget the part about having an heir." Killian said watching her face closely.

When she didn't respond, he pressed further, "That is why you haven't married, isn't it? Your son."

"Any man I would marry would become the King. He would want his son to be the heir to the throne, not Henry. Whoever I would marry would no quicker than have my son killed to save his own son's position," Emma says bitterly.

"It is one of the reasons I never married any of the suitors. I would set up a story to tell them, about a princess that I know in another kingdom. I would tell them that she had a child born out of wedlock. I would tell them that she was trying to marry, but worried for her child's safety." Emma continued.

"All would laugh and say how they would just kill the child and be done with it..." Emma whispers heatedly, her hands gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white. "As if that is suppose to entertain a woman somehow!" Emma snapped.

Killian eyed her. Slowly he leaned forward and placed his hand softly on Emma's.

"Aye, you think all men are that cruel, to kill a child?" He asks staring up at her.

Emma nods her head. "Gold can do that to people. Power does that to people. You know the story of my mom and Regina, the Evil Queen, right?" Emma asks quietly.

"Aye, there isn't a soul in the entire kingdom who doesn't; the rightful Queen starting a war to over throw the heartless bitch who killed her father. And when the Evil Queen had been captured, the kind-hearted Queen spared her life…much to her fiancé's dismay." Killian states plainly, his hand never moving from the princess in front of him.

"My mother never once talked about how cruel she had been. She always said Regina had been molded to be how she is—molded by power. My mother isn't bitter. Regina nearly took her life—on multiple times—and my mother doesn't have one grudge against her." Emma says almost in awe.

"Ah, your mother sounds like a soft-hearted woman. Most would have gone through with her execution," Hook states bluntly and removes his hand from Emma's.

"Maybe," Emma sighs shaking her head. "Anyway," She begins, changing to a lighter topic, "what do we need with a harpy father?"

"It is said that a harpy's feather make the best quills." Killian says mischievously as he stands up, walking back to the couch.

Emma glances over at Killian with confusion in her eyes, but says nothing.

Killian gives her a grin. "Goodnight, Emma, love. We have a long day tomorrow." Hook says abruptly.

"Can't you ju—"

"Sleep, blasted woman," Hook cuts her off as he blows out the last light.

* * *

Emma woke up in the room alone. Food had been prepared and left on the table for her to eat along with a note from Killian: _Hope you haven't lost your sea legs, love. Eat, and then come up onto deck. _

Emma reads quickly over the note before helping herself to the dried fruit and pickled vegetables.

After she finished eating, Emma changed into different clothing before making her way up to the deck.

The wind was blowing strong as Emma made her way to the helm of the ship.

"Emma, love!" Killian shouts over the wind, "Nice for you to join us!"

"Like-wise, Captain!" Emma grins as Killian walks over to the railing.

"With this wind, if it stays in our favor, we will reach the Marsh by sunset," Killian states as he points across the horizon.

"Will we be attacking the harpies at night, then?" Emma asks as she shields her eyes from the reflection of the sunny waters.

"Perhaps. We may," Killian looks over at her before chuckling his eyes glittering with excitement.

"You may have your sea legs, lass, but you haven't the faintest idea of being out at sea." He jokes as he reaches into his pocket.

"I am princess, not a pirate!" Emma snaps as she tries to glare up at him, "Experience is limited!"

"Come here, princess." Killian says as he reaches for her face.

"No," Emma shouts, taking a step back. "What is that?" She asks defensively, glaring at the pirate.

"It will help protect your eyes, princess..." Killian pauses, stepping closer to her, "Unless, of course, you want to be blind by the time we reach the Marsh."

Emma glares at him warily. "What is it?" She asks as her eyes move from his eyes to the dark object in his hand.

"It will protect your eyes from the sun reflecting off the water," he stated.

Emma gives him a hard stare; not letting him put the dark object near her eyes.

"Really, love?" Killian sighs, "The crew wears it as well, and so do I," Killian pointed to his charcoal lined eyes. "It is not going to blind your pretty blue eyes," he said sarcastically.

Emma holds out her hand, "I'll do the honors of lining my eyes."

"But Emma, love!" Killian protests, "Where is the fun in that! Plus," he winks, "I'm more skilled in the act of applying…_protection_."

"No. Hand it over, Hook." Emma demands.

"Well, Princess," Hook grins as he places the dark, charcoal wax in her hand, "You win…this time."

It is dusk when the crew arrives at the Marsh of the Damn. The whimsical cries of the harpies, and of the tortured souls can be heard from the ship.

"What is the sound? It sounds…sad." Emma asks looking at the shoreline of the Marsh.

"Love, it isn't called the Marsh of the Damn for no reason," Killian frowns. "Many men have come here. Many do not leave."

"Why?" Emma asks, her eyes never leaving the horizon.

"They do not live to do so," Killian answers her.

"So…" Emma hums, " we are going to shore to a land where most men do not live to leave?"

"Aye, love. That is right."

"That is just stupid!" Emma hollers, "Why would anyone risk their life to go onto that island?"

"You wanted to see what adventure was, love? This is it," Killian grinned. "By any means, we only need to sneak up on one harpy. We need one feather."

"Something tells me that there is a catch to that one feather…" Emma glares at Killian who is grinning back.

"It has to be plucked from a live harpy—one in particular."

"Let me guess," Emma says starkly. "It happens to be the feather of the most powerful—or the strongest—or the leader of the harpies!"

"The one harpy who has killed the most men…Kasimir the Heart-Taker."

"Lovely name," Emma sighs in frustration.

"Well, time to go pluck a feather from Kasimir the Heart-Taker!" Emma says bitterly as she storms off the deck.

* * *

It was nearly twilight, and Killian, Emma and a few of the most capable crewmembers had been quietly searching for the needed harpy.

"Harpies sleep in caves at night. The prefer the cold of the rock than to the warm breeze in the trees," Killian whispered, "We need to find the entrance to his cave. He will not be with the group. He will have some female harpies with him."

"Why would he not be with the group?" Emma asks as she steps into a pothole of wet mud.

"Ask him when we meet him, aye?" Killian grins sarcastically.

"That isn't funny." Emma mutters as she kicks off the mud.

The rest of the hike had been filled with silences, expect for the few ordered given by Killian. He said that they were nearing the caves.

The group had arrived at gray-cliffs that were miles upon miles high. Although, to the untrained eye, the cliffs look normal, rock was actually spotted with clusters of caves. Small glimmers of light shined in a few that look only like moonlight reflection off of wet rock.

"Night-watch," Hook stated, "Looking out for intruders while the pack sleep"

"The glittering rocks? How do we get by them?" Emma asks as she stares up at the cliffs.

"We don't. Kasimir should be away from the village. It is to show that he does not fear intruders," Killian grinned as he pulled to the left of the ridge, where the small glimmering moonlight rocks did not shine.

The group traveled farther and farther down the wall, until they came to a cave that had men handing by their necks and limbs missing.

"That will be the cave of Kasimir the Heart-Taker," Killian pointed to the foul-smelling cave.

The group stealthy approached the cave and entered it. They made their way deep into the cave with only the sound of rolling skulls being kicked around from their movement.

"This is wrong," Emma said quietly, "This…this…this doesn't feel right."

"He is here," Killian insisted.

"Killian…" Emma mutters looking around, "I t-think this is a trick…"

A deep rumble filled the cavern causing the earth to tremble beneath their feet. A dark voice filled the room, and the shadowed of the caved moved around the pirate fleet.

"_Humans…"_ the voice muttered, "_Always think they are sooo…" _The voice sighed before pausing. "_Clever…" _the voice chuckled.

The pirate fleet had their swords drawn, and some helpless stabbed the shadows. The cave filled with a fog-like cloud that was laced in a sleeping potion.

"_Time to sleep, huuuumans."_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far! **


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke up completely alone, chained to a wall of a cave. Her head felt heavy and her eyes seemed stuck together. It was as if her body had been drained of all its' energy.

"By the mother of fairies…" Emma mutters as she tries to look up. "Stupid…" she grunted, "…pirate. What did he get me into?"

Emma sits in silence with the only the quiet echo of water dripping filling her eyes as she nodded off and on of consciousness. A spark kick to her ribs is what brings her into complete consciousness.

"Wake up, human," a high-pitched voiced snaps. Emma grunts in response to the pain.

"Kasimir has no interest in a female," the harpy snaps as she racks her talons against the wall. Emma stares weakly towards the humanoid.

The harpy is silvery pearl-white: her almond shaped eyes glim darkly with shimmering white light, light, faded blue scars run horizontally across her eyes. Her face looks human-like but instead of soft curls of hair there is long, soft snowy-colored feathers that are twisted together to form dreadlocks.

Her body is naked except for a large gold medallion that hangs between her breasts. Her arms start off similar to any other human, but form into long, graceful wings with five sharp talons that are shaped like human hands. Her legs are covered with feathers that form into bird-like feet with long, sharp black talons. On each ankle, there is a small metal anklet.

"Kasimir only wants men," the harpy slashed her talons against the wall causing sparks to fly, "Men are more honorable to kill."

"He…is going to kill them?" Emma asks quietly as she stares at the ghostly eyes of the harpy.

"Stupid human, what else do you think would happen? Stupid humans. Coming into our territory. Humans!" She spat, "Humans never learn their lessons!"

"We needed a feather," Emma whispers.

"That is what they all need!" The harpy cries out in anger, "All of you! Come, sneaking through! Try to steal what is not yours! Try to steal parts of us!"

"Our feathers! Our talons! Humans, so greedy!" She caws.

"It is for a good reason!" Emma weakly argues.

"Excuses! Humans, all say 'good reason' but is it truly a good reason?" The harpy howls. "Humans. They come, and take my baby. MY baby. All say for 'a good reason' or 'good cause!" The harpy cries out.

"Humans send other humans! Dark creatures send humans! All want the same thing! All want a part of the harpy!" The harpy trills.

"I…I'm sorry…" Emma mutters quietly, "I…I don't want to take your children. I wouldn't let my companions either." The guilt began to rise in her chest as quickly as the fear for her life.

"MY baby is dead!" The harpy cries out in sadness and anger.

"And I am sorry…I know it doesn't mean much…I wouldn't be able to live if someone killed Henry," Emma whispers in fear.

"What…what was your baby's name?" Emma asks as the harpy slowly falls to the floor.

"Jahzara…my baby…my baby girl…" The harpy mutters as clear tears rush down her face.

"My son, his-his name is Henry," Emma whispers as she moves towards the harpy.

"You have a baby?" The harpy whispers, unmoving from her position.

"Yes. I have to get back to him. That is why I am—we are here…my companions and I…" Emma whispers as she places her hand onto the bare shoulder of the harpy.

"You…are separated from your baby?" The harpy whispers as she looks into the eyes of Emma.

Emma nods slowly, "I was separated from him. I had to make a deal with the man that is going to be killed by Kasimir. He is going to take me home, if I take him to someone else. And I am the only person who knows how to get to this person. But, he needs that feather in order to get me home. We made a deal."

"What is your name, human?" The harpy whispers as she stares, hard into Emma's eyes.

"My name is Emma."

"Emma. Emma, you speak the truth to me. I will help you. Mothers should not be separated from their babies."

"Come, Emma. I shall help you and the companion of yours escape," The harpy slashes her talons down onto the chains breaking them.

The female harpy leads Emma out of the cave, which turns out to be on the Cliffside that she had seen during the night. Sounds of drums can be heard from the ground below.

"Kasimir is going to kill the men," The harpy says calmly.

"We have to stop him," Emma says with passion.

"Hold on, Emma..." The harpy whispers as her human-like talons wrap around Emma's wrist before diving off the cliff and speeding down towards the ground.

When the two landed, the harpy begins to screech a warning. The other harpies began to answer her back as they flutter in the air.

"Kasimir!" The harpy cries as she flaps her wings, "I am calling an end to this feast!"

A deep rumbling shrill filled the air to challenge the warning call.

"Zuna! Wife! You don't know your place!" Kasimir cries, "Humans have come! Humans must die!"

"No!" Zuna cries, "I am helping this human! I want the human who made a deal with Emma!"

Kasimir snarls at his wife before ordering two lower harpies to question and retrieve the prisoner his wife is looking for.

"Zuna! Humans killed our child!" Kasimir snarls, "Or did you forget?"

"This human has a baby too! Mothers are not meant to be separated from their babies!" Zuna cried.

Kasimir's yellow eyes glared down at Emma. "Emma, the human," He calls, "What is your baby's name."

"Henry," Emma stares hard into his eyes, trying to mask her fear.

Kasimir stares hard at her before jerking his head up and calling out another shrill.

Within moments the two lower harpies returned with Killian. "Killian!" Emma calls out and runs to him.

He was pretty battered, limping slightly, and clutching one side of his ribs. "Emma, love. Pleasure to see you again."

"Now leave. Emma has the companion she made deal with. Leave!" Kasimir demands, glaring at the humans.

"Kasimir." Zuna snarls, "Their deal involves the harpies. Give them one of your feathers. A long one."

"Woman!" Kasimir howls. "Humans always want pieces of the harpies!"

"NOW!" Zuna screeches, her skin turning lightly red with anger and her feathers standing up as if to fight.

Kasimir snarls at his wife before forcefully plucking a feather off and handing it to Emma.

"LEAVE!" He snarls before shooting up into the air.

"My crew…" Killian begins to speak, looking towards Zuna.

Zuna quietly turns to look at him; her once pearly white eyes are now crimson red. She is silent.

He hesitates, "…Are back aboard my ship. My…companion and I will be off now. Emma, love, say goodbye to your harpy friend."

Emma looks at Zuna, whose eyes are fading back to pearly white. "Go, Emma..." She whispers before flying into the air after her husband.

Emma and Killian look at each other for a moment before silently making their way back to the ship.

Once the two were back aboard the ship, Emma beings to ask him about the next part of the ritual.

Hook stares out the window. "Now…now we head to the blue fairy."

"Are we going back to Neverland?" Emma asks as she sits on the couch watching him.

"No. Neverland is pixie territory. Fairies are in this realm. She will make this feather into a magical quill that will be used to bind the Dark One to the Heart of the Ocean. All he needs to do is to touch it."

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

***unbeta'ed**


End file.
